Halloween Times Three
by christibabe
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to Real Love that takes place 5 years after Real Love ends. It's a Halloween story that has lots of Merry Men as well as Stephanie, Ranger and their family. Hope you enjoy. It is of course a Babe HEA.


**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E. **

_Spoiler Alert: There may be mention of anything from the series since this takes place just after 18. This story takes place immediately after Explosive 18._

_**This is a one-shot sequel to Real Love. **_

Halloween Times Three

_Five years after Real Love Ends_

Stephanie's POV:

The house was all set for the festivities that would be taking place in three short hours. Ranger and I had a huge decision as we really wanted to be with the girls while they were trick or treating, yet we had all our friends coming over for a grown up party. See, Lester had finally fallen victim to the love bug. He met a wonderful woman named Elena and they were getting married at our house in three hours. The theme for the wedding was of course, Halloween. Everyone would be dressed in costume including the bride and groom and no one knew what costumes anyone was wearing. The wedding was taking place at 3:30 p.m. before the trick or treating would be in full swing. Elena and Lester had wanted the girls to all be flower girls but they also didn't want to spoil their trick or treating. We decided if the wedding started at 3:30 the girls could do their bit and then Julie and my Dad would take them out trick or treating while the rest of us went on with the wedding and got the reception started.

It was my turn to get ready at the moment. I had shaved, showered and shampooed my hair. Once I had dried off I put on my robe and wrapped a towel around my wet hair. I made my way to the girl's room and found my precious little girls playing with their Barbies and GI Joes. I smiled as I remembered the girl's reaction when I had tried to get them each a Ken doll.

Dani lifted the Ken doll and wrinkled up her little nose before asking, "What's this dumb ass thing doing in our cart?"

I put my hands on my hips and said, "Daniela! There will be no more language like that from you young lady."

Dani lowered her head and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head till her eyes were even with mine. "Understood?"

Dani rolled her eyes and said, "Yes Mama."

I nodded my head and asked, "Alright, what's wrong with this Ken doll? He's Barbie's boyfriend."

Nicki glared at the offending Ken doll and folded her arms across her little chest and shook her head. "No self-respecting girl would have _that_ sissy thing as a boyfriend when she can have a _real_ man like GI Joe."

I was stunned. I looked at my darling little girls and asked, "Where did you get an idea like that?"

Katie rolled her eyes and said, "Mo.o.o.m! For real? I mean just look at the Merry Men. I don't see them in some sissy outfit like this Ken is wearing. And would you date something like _that _when you have Daddy at home?"

I looked at each of my daughters and then shook my head and sighed, "Alright. I can't argue with logic like that."

I put the Ken dolls back and took three of the GI Joe's and put them in the cart. I had to admit the GI Joe's were a definite improvement. As I watched the girls play with their toys I noticed the gentle way Barbie was treated by her man. When the other toys came over and threatened Barbie, GI Joe started kicking ass. I smiled as I opened the door and asked the girls,

"Are you three ready to get dressed for trick or treating?"

Choruses of "Yes! Yes! Yes!" were shouted at the top of their lungs. They dropped their toys and started jumping around me. I grinned down at my babies and moved us into the bathroom. The girls stripped down and I helped them into their costumes. I remembered their reactions when we had gone costume shopping. I'd pulled out fairy princess costumes, cute little animal costumes, and as a last desperate attempt to have my little girls in adorable little costumes I suggested cheerleader outfits. The girls had vetoed all the choices.

I'd finally given up and asked, "Okay girls. What do you want to dress up like for Halloween?"

The girls looked at each other and then grinned and looked at me. In unison they said, "MERRY MEN!"

My eyes widened and I had asked, "What?"

All three heads nodded and Katie spoke for the three of them as she did so often when they all agreed on something, "We want to dress like the Merry Men and Daddy do."

I sighed and lifted my gaze to the ceiling. I started to laugh and when I looked at the girls they were looking at me in confusion. I shook my head and said, "It's alright. I was just remembering when I was your age and wanted to dress like Wonder Woman. My mom made me wear a gypsy costume and I wasn't happy at all."

Nicki put her little hand on my arm and asked, "Why don't we get you a Wonder Woman costume this year? We won't mind if you're a super girl."

I bit my lip and blinked my eyes to hold the tears back. I smiled at my precious daughters and said, "And I would be proud to have 3 Merry Girls to join me."

The girls started giggling and we went to get my Wonder Woman costume. When we left the store without their costumes the girls looked a little worried until I told them I knew someone who could get them the real Merry Men uniforms. Then there were cheers all around. We headed to Haywood and I parked in the space Ranger had set aside for me to park when I was at Rangeman. I got out and before I could reach in to get the girls, Hal, Woody and Zip were there vying for position so they could get the girls out. We rode up in the elevator with the girls held in the guy's arms. When we arrived on 5 all the Merry Men on the floor were there to greet the girls. Ranger was standing in the doorway to his office leaning against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

I walked into Ranger's arms and he lowered his mouth and covered mine. I moaned. That man could make me forget my own name when he kissed me like that. I was vaguely aware of wolf whistles and cat calls…but it was childish giggles that pulled us apart. Ranger leaned his forehead against mine and asked, "What's up Babe?"

I smiled and spoke softly so only he could hear, "The girls want to be Merry Men for Halloween."

Ranger broke out in his 2000 watt smile. "So you brought them here so Ella could get them the real thing."

I nodded. Ranger kissed me again and said, "I'm looking forward to tonight."

I grinned and whispered, "Me too." I leaned up and whispered, "I stopped at Victoria Secrets while we were at the mall."

Ranger's eyes darkened with desire and there was an answering fire in mine. As he stared into my eyes, Ranger took out his phone and called Ella. When she answered he said, "Ella. Stephanie and the girls are here. They want to be Merry Men for Halloween so Stephanie brought them to the expert on Rangeman wear." He listened to something Ella said and smiled. He chuckled before replying, "I'll tell her."

Ranger returned his phone to his utility belt and said, "According to Ella you just made her the happiest honorary Grandma in the world. She'll be right down Babe."

True to her word Ella was down on 5 in no time and she led the way into the small conference room where she took each of the girl's measurements. Once she had that done she asked the girls what all they wanted for their costumes. She made notes and when she had everything she needed she kissed the girls and told them she was getting to work right away on their costumes. We said our goodbyes to the majority of the guys on 5 but Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester all rode down in the elevator with us. Each of the guys was carrying one of the girls and Ranger had his arm around me. Once the girls were in their car seats, Ranger helped me into the driver's seat and kissed me one last time.

"Where are you headed now Babe?"

I smiled and said, "We need to pick Julie up at the high school and then we'll take her to get her costume."

"Drive safely."

"I will." I leaned close to Ranger and whispered, "Don't get shot Batman."

He smiled and whispered back, "Don't go crazy Babe."

The girls and I headed to the high school to pick up Julie and when I asked her if she wanted to go pick up her Halloween costume she was thrilled. She had special ordered a Cat Woman costume and it was supposed to be in that day. We were able to pick it up and afterwards we stopped at Pino's and got pizza for supper.

Three days later Ranger and I were enjoying a rare day to ourselves when Lester and Elena dropped by. I took one look at their faces and knew Lester had proposed. I smiled as I invited them in and asked, "So when is the big day?"

Lester looked a little flustered and said, "That's what we came to talk to you about."

My eyes widened and I asked, "What?"

Les looked at Elena and then back to me, "Can we have the wedding here Halloween night?"

My mouth opened and I didn't know what to say. Lester chuckled and put a finger under my chin and closed my mouth. Then he continued, "We thought it would be great for everyone to dress up for Halloween. Even Elena and I are going to dress. No one has ever done this kind of wedding so ours will be unique."

"Well, sure you can have the wedding here. Elena can help me plan the decorations and everything. Of course the girls will want to go trick or treating…"

Elena bit her lip, "If we had the wedding at 3:30, could the girls be in it and still have time to trick or treat?"

I nodded. I looked to Ranger and knew he'd like to be with the girls as much as I would, but Lester had done so much for us…I said, "I could ask my dad and Julie if they would take the girls around after they do their part in the wedding."

Lester and Elena looked relieved. Elena said, "I'd like Julie to be in the wedding also. I love her voice. If she could sing a song just before we all enter then her part would be over to go with the girls trick or treating."

I nodded, "I'll ask her."

"Thank you."

The two of them stood and we made a few other arrangements and I agreed to meet Elena and her mother so we could talk some more about the wedding. Once we said goodbye to them I called my Dad. He picked up on the second ring and asked, "Hey Pumpkin, what can I do for you?"

"Well Daddy, it seems that Lester and Elena want to get married on Halloween. They want to have the wedding here and the girls will be in the wedding but their part will be over before trick or treating starts. I was wondering if you would be willing to go with Julie to take them trick or treating?"

"I'd be thrilled to take them. I'll be there Halloween night to pick them up. What are they going as this year?"

I paused for a moment and then told him, "They wanted to go as Merry Men."

My dad laughed a rich, hearty laugh. I was so happy that he was so accepting of the girls. He never tried to change them or tell them they should act like little ladies. He loved them just as they were. When he was done laughing he said, "I think I'll ask your Grandma to go along. She'll get a real kick out of those three. That way we won't have to stop at our house to show her their costumes."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Anytime Pumpkin."

I turned to the others and said, "Now I just need to check with Julie and we're set."

It had taken a lot of finagling but Elena and I had managed to get everything just right for their wedding which would be taking place in just a few hours. I was drawn back to the present by girlish giggles. I focused on my three little girls and smiled. I quickly braided each of my daughter's hair and placed a Navy Seals cap on each head. I sat back and looked at them before saying, "Perfect!"

The girls looked at each other and nodded as well, as if giving their seal of approval. Dani looked at me and bit her lip. "Mama, are you sure we'll get done with our flower girl gig in time for trick or treating?"

I chuckled, "You'll be done in plenty of time. Grandpa Plum and Grandma Mazur will go with you and Julie and you'll have lots of fun trick or treating."

Nicki sighed, "I wish you and Daddy could come with us."

I gathered the girls in my arms and said, "Daddy and I are sad to be missing seeing you going out in your costumes too. But Uncle Lester is getting married tonight and that is a special occasion too."

The girls nodded solemnly and Katie said, "It's okay Mama. We understand we gotta take one for the team. Besides, we'll get to come back and have more party because all the guys from Rangeman will be here as well as Aunt Lula. There's gotta be dessert and since we've been such great troopers I'm sure we'll rate some dessert." Then Katie turned to her sisters and rolled her eyes, "Cause we all know Daddy's going to want to inspect every piece of candy we get before he takes it to the hospital to be x-rayed. And all that before we even have a prayer of having a piece."

I had to bite my lip in order to keep from laughing. My babies certainly had their father's number. Just then Julie popped in and said, "The guests are starting to arrive Steph. I can stay with the girls if you want to finish getting ready."

"Thanks Julie. You girls be good for your sister. I'm going to go get dressed so I'm ready for the wedding."

In no time I had my Wonder Woman costume on and was putting the finishing touches of my makeup on. Ranger came in just as I was finishing up. He stopped to kiss me thoroughly before heading into the shower. I headed downstairs and was quite surprised by some of the costumes the guests were wearing. My Dad and Grandma Mazur were there. Dad was dressed as a Cab Driver and Grandma was in a Cleopatra getup complete with black wig. The dress was slit on both sides exposing her rail thin legs. I hugged them both and thanked them again for taking the girls out.

As I made my rounds greeting the guests, I had a chance to check out everyone's costume. Tank was dressed as the Incredible Hulk and Lula was wearing a Sultry SWAT Officer Costume with black fishnet stockings, a black micro mini skirt that molded to her form just covering her pelvic region, a black tank top with a white strip at the top with SWAT spelled out and black suspenders. The top was skin tight and Lula's ample breasts threatened to spill out at any moment. She had knee high black leather boots and there was a gun holster on thigh with a Glock that was very real. Lula and Tank had been married for a few years now. Due to what Ramirez had done to her years ago, Lula was unable to have children of her own. So when she and Tank married she'd asked him if they could adopt an older child. They in fact had adopted 5 children since they had married. Jamal was a 15 year old boy that had gotten mixed up with a gang and needed some serious help getting out. Lula had taken to Jamal knowing he had great potential. When the gang Jamal belonged to tried to hurt Lula to get her to leave Jamal alone, he had stood up to them and protected her, getting shot in the process. Lula managed to call Tank and when the guys got there they took care of the gang once and for all. Shortly after Jamal was adopted and went to live with Lula and Tank. The next child they adopted was Jamal's younger cousin who was orphaned and living with Jamal. Deacon was 10 and well on the way to a life of crime. Lula sat him down and told him the rules of her household. Deacon was a hard convert but Lula never gave up on him and after a few months he finally came around to realize he wasn't going to be thrown away again. Since then he was devoted to Lula and Tank. They had just gotten settled with the two boys when there was a tragedy near Trenton. A family vacationing nearby was in an automobile crash which killed the mother, father and grandmother, leaving three girls fighting for their lives. The girls had no other relatives to take them in and the state was going to have to step in and make arrangements to send the girls to three separate foster homes. Lula called Tank and told him to get his self down to the hospital pronto. Tank left work and hurried over to the hospital thinking Lula had been hurt. When he got there and saw her arguing with the case worker assigned to the girls he had calmed down and joined Lula. The case worker took one look at Tank and nearly fainted. Lula had told the woman she was willing to take all three girls and she had the room and the money to care for them. The woman gave them both a once over and was going to say something less than flattering when one of the girls had woke up sobbing uncontrollably. Lula marched in and took the child in her arms and promised her she wouldn't let anyone separate her from her sister. Three weeks later Lula and Tank had temporary custody of 12 year old Lillian, 8 year old Marissa, and 4 year old Natalie. The adoption was final 6 months ago. Jamal and Deacon were dressed as Ninja Turtles and the girls were dressed in Princess costumes.

Bobby and his wife Maggie had been married for two years now and Maggie was pregnant with their first child. They had tried to find out the sex of the child but baby Brown wasn't being cooperative and wouldn't open his or her legs to make it obvious if they were a boy or girl. Bobby was dressed like a Frontier Doctor of the 1800's and Maggie was dressed as a Pioneer woman. They were sitting beside Hector and his longtime partner Chad. Hector was dressed as he normally dressed and Chad was spiffed up as a cross dresser. If I didn't know he was a man I would think he was a beautiful woman. He was pulling off a Marilyn Monroe look. Cal and Binkie were next to Hector and Chad. Cal had a Frankenstein look going on and Binkie was made up as a Dragon Lord. Cal and Binkie had a close call about 8 months ago. They were in a shootout with a gang of thieves and both men had been hit. They had successfully held off the gang until backup could arrive and take them down but both men had been nearly fatally shot. When they had gotten out of hospital, Ranger arranged for them to stay in the safe house in Point Pleasant until they were recovered. While they were at the safe house, Cal and Binkie had admitted their feelings for each other and started a relationship.

Woody was looking pretty good in his Cowboy getup. His fiancé Laura was beside him and she was dressed as Anne Oakley. They had been together for 4 years and engaged for the past 6 months. Beside Woody sat Hal with his girlfriend of three years Patty. They were dressed up as Laurel and Hardy. Hal was dressed as Oliver Hardy and Patty was all dressed up as a female version of Stan Laurel. Junior sat next to them all dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera with his live in lady friend Stella who made a very interesting Elvira, Mistress of the Dark. Zip and Zero were next in their identical Zorro get ups. They were the only two guys still not paired up with someone in all of Rangeman. Manny was sitting beside Zero and had a Baron Von Bloodshed costume on. Maria his wife of 4 months was seated beside him with a Naughty Nurse costume. Ram was next to them in his Mortal Combat Subzero costume. His pretty wife of a year Rebecca was beside him in a Gypsy costume. Ella and Louis were at the end of the group in the perfect English Maid and Butler costumes.

I made sure everyone had snacks and then I went to check on Elena and Lester who were in separate parts of the house waiting for their cues that the wedding was going to start. Elena was upstairs and she was dressed as Angelica from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Elena looked at me and I could see how nervous she was. I hugged her and told her she looked lovely.

Elena chuckled, "I can't believe we are really doing this. I love him so much."

I hugged her and said, "He loves you too. It's obvious every time he looks at you."

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm so nervous."

I smiled, "I'll bet he is too."

I left Elena with her attendants, one was dressed as Jane from the Tarzan movies and the other one was dressed as a Biker Chick. I made my way downstairs where Lester was getting ready and knocked on the door. Ranger opened the door and for a moment I lost track of what I was planning to do. Talk about hot. Ranger was dressed in a Batman Grand Heritage, The Dark Knight Rises costume. His eyes darkened with desire as well. Lester spoiled the moment when he came in from the bathroom. My eyes widened as I took in his Captain Jack Sparrow costume.

I smiled at Les and asked, "Did you and Elena get together on your costumes?"

Lester shook his head, "I have no idea what her costume is going to be. She wouldn't tell me."

"Does she know what yours is?"

"No."

I smiled. "Everyone is here so anytime you guys are ready."

Les went to run his hand through his hair but stopped in time. "I never knew getting married was so nerve racking."

I gave Les a puzzled look, "Who are we waiting for?"

"The minister."

"Elena had two attendants. Don't you need 2 as well?"

Les's eyes widened in panic. "She did tell me she was having two. I never gave it a thought."

I rolled my eyes and was surprised when Les grabbed my hand and asked, "Stephanie, will you be my other attendant?"

I looked down at my costume, "Aren't I the wrong gender?"

Lester grinned, "Naw. Who else would I ask besides my best friends?"

"What about Bobby, Tank or one of the guys?"

Lester shook his head, "It's got to be you Beautiful."

At that moment the doorbell pealed and I went to answer it but Les didn't let go of my hand. He looked at me with a pleading look and asked, "Please?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Alright. But you have to let me go answer the door. It might be the minister."

He let go of my hand and I hurried upstairs to answer the door. Sure enough it was the minster dressed as what else but a minister. I invited him in and showed him where the wedding would take place. I told him I would get the groom and be right back. I hurried down and got Les and Ranger and we made our way back upstairs to where the wedding would take place. We got in our places and the wedding music started. I stood beside Ranger and Lester as the music played and the attendants came downstairs to join us in front of the minister. Next Julie stood and did the song Elena had asked her to sing. When she was done there were a lot of us dabbing our eyes with tissues. Then, Dani, Nicki, and Katie made their entrance throwing rose petals out on the floor. The girls finished their task and made their way over to my Dad and Grandma. I noticed Katie lean forward and say something to my Dad and he looked over Lula and Tank's group of children and nod. I couldn't help but smile as I watched my little girls go over and gather up the others and ask them to join them trick or treating. Dani went over to Lula and looked up at her and batted her lashes before asking her Aunt Lula if the children could please come with them trick or treating. She promised to watch out for them. Lula's lip started quivering and she looked at Tank. Tank leaned down and laid a gentle hand on Dani's little head and said the children could go. I gave them a finger wave and watched them leave to go trick or treating.

The wedding march sounded and we all looked to the stairwell where Elena would come down the stairs. I felt a tear fall when she started walking towards Les. It was a very beautiful wedding and it was one we would remember for years to come. When the minister introduced the couple to those gathered together, everyone stood and clapped with the guys whistling. Lester took Elena in his arms and gave her a kiss that had the rest of us hot and bothered when they came up for air. The caterers brought out the food and everyone headed to get something to eat. We had finished eating when the children returned with my Dad and Grandma. Julie looked ready to burst out laughing as did Jamal, Deacon and Lillian. Marissa and Natalie looked in awe at the girls like they couldn't believe how awesome they were. My Grandma was grinning ear to ear and my Dad was smiling and shaking his head. I cleared off space so the children would be able to eat and Tank took their gang's candy out to the SUV they came in and Ranger took charge of the girl's candy. While we waited for the children to finish eating we sat around being regaled with the tale of their trick or treating experience.

Apparently the group had run into a little boy from the girl's class at school. The girls had gotten upset that a group of older children were picking on him. The little boy, Derek had Autism. When he cried out the girls turned and handed their bags to Grandma to hold onto and had run over to help Derek. Worried that the girls might get hurt, Jamal and Julie had run after them. My Dad had been on his way over as well when all hell broke loose. He got there in time to see the girls kick the older boys in the shins and call them bullies.

One of the boys pulled a knife and pointed it at Jamal. "You better back off punk or you'll be dead as well as these little monsters."

Dani glared at the knife wielder and narrowed her eyes before kicking her little leg up so her foot connected with the guy's nuts. He dropped the knife and bent over in pain. When one of the other members of the group went to grab the knife, Julie stepped on it and asked, "Do you know who we are?"

Another member of the group sauntered forward and said, "Yeah. You gonna be my next old lady bitch."

Nicki glared and stepped forward with her hands on her hips and started cussing the gang out in Spanish. Apparently she made references to them coming from questionable origins. A third member raised his hand as if he were going to strike Nicki and Katie stepped forward with her eyes narrowed and spoke quietly and in such a cold voice it sent shivers down Jamal and Julie's backs.

Katie told the group, "In case you morons don't already know it our Dad is Ranger. He and our Uncle Hector will tear you apart piece by piece. That is if they don't send you to a third world country so you can be tortured and fried. Now you need to play nice and give Derek back his candy."

When the group looked at each other in uneasy silence she ordered, "Now! Or do I need to make a call to my Dad and Hector and tell them you were threatening us?"

The clincher was when a local gang came running up to the little group and their leader asked, "What's going on here?"

Dani stepped forward and smiled, "Hey Killer."

Killer smiled at Dani and asked, "What's up little Angel?"

Dani glared at the group of boys and said, "They weren't being nice to our friend Derek. They took his candy and then they pulled a knife on us."

Killer turned deadly eyes onto group and said, "Jamal, take the girls and move on. We'll clean up the trash on this block."

Jamal herded the girls back to the others and they quickly moved on. As they were walking away Killer could be heard to say, "Man you Bozos must really be dumb to take on Ranger and Hector."

One of the others said, "You mean they were telling the truth?"

"If they told you Ranger is their Dad and Hector is a very protective Uncle."

When Ranger and Hector heard the story they disappeared for about 30 minutes. When they returned they were both wearing smiles. I stepped to Ranger's side and gave him a look. He winked at me and whispered, "Nothing to worry about Babe. The girls won't have any more trouble with that group."

I leaned against Ranger and watched as Les and Elena went to cut the cake. They each picked up a piece of cake and fed it to each other. Then the caterers passed out cake to everyone else. I moaned with my first bite of cake and heard an echoing moan from each of the girls. When everyone started laughing the four of us looked around. Nicki was the one that said, "What?"

Dani nodded and said, "So sue us. We know how to enjoy our cake."

Katie nodded and said, "And Elena promised us two pieces each since we can't have any candy till Daddy has inspected every piece of our stash and has it x-rayed."

The guys all gave Ranger a thumbs up and the rest of us just shook our heads. Ranger was definitely on the over protective side. I leaned against Ranger and grinned, I wouldn't change a thing. I looked up at the man I loved with all my heart and smiled as he returned my look. I couldn't wait till our guest made their departure and we would be alone in our bedroom. I could tell by the darkening of Ranger's eyes that he was thinking the same thing.

And they lived Happily Ever After

THE END!


End file.
